


Tío, creo que Evans es lesbiana

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marauders, The Marauder's Map, Trauma, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: "No". Lo que puede llegar a decir una palabra y la confusión que puede llegar a crear.James, un poco deprimido. Sirius lo intenta animar muy merodeadoramente, de forma y manera que él casi termina peor que James.Si es que... ¡malditos problemas léxicos!





	Tío, creo que Evans es lesbiana

-No, Potter-se negó-. Qué parte del " no" no entiendes?-y ahí vamos otra vez.

-Venga, Lily… por favor-insistió.

-¡Evans, Potter!-redujo la corrección.

-Si es que tu futuro nombre suena bien y todo, ¿a que sí, pichoncito mío?-y tras la mirada matadora de la pelirroja, que se había de la impresión que le causó el mote, retrocedió con las manos en alto-Está bien, Evans…

Ella continuó su camino, lanzándole una última mirada nada agradable.

-¿Solo una oportunidad…?

-"Ene" "o", Potter. ¡No! ¡Nein! ¡Niet! ¡Non!

-Y tras esta impresionante demostración de variedad de negativas, ¿qué dices que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta y aceptes por fin el hecho de que seré el futuro padre de nuestros quince hijos?-preguntó con una sonrisa, despeinándose. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Córtatela!-gritó, sin detenerse y cruzando la salida del pasillo.

-De acuerd…-se interrumpió, consciente solo en ese momento de lo que le había dicho-¡Eh, espera! ¿Y cómo los haremos, entonces?-preguntó al aire, ya que Lily había desaparecido. Se llevó la mano al pecho, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión aterrada- ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!- y se dejó caer al suelo, sentado, apoyando la espalda en la pared y resbalando.

Así lo encontró Sirius, dos horas más tarde, con expresión de haber visto a un Severus Snape de pelo limpio y rubio platino cantando a lo Heidi; abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Eh, Cornamenta…te he estado buscando como un gilipollas hasta que me he acordado del Mapa del Merodeador…-se acuclilló, hasta quedar a la altura- ¿Qué te pasa?-pero James seguía quejándose sin dar señales de vida. Sirius, cuya virtud no era precisamente la paciencia, empezó a agitarlo- ¡James! ¡Bambi! ¡Potter, hostia!-gritó, dándole el guantazo de su vida en toda la cara.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-se quejó. El rostro de Sirius reflejaba una alegría indescriptible por hacerle reaccionar, el suyo… la marca de la mano de Sirius (dedos incluidos) sobre su sonrojada y adolorida mejilla-¿Cuál es tu problema, Black?

-No despertabas, tío…-se excusó con carita de "Yo no he sido"- ¿Qué te pasa, que pareces traumatizado?-James lo miró con una tristeza que le heló el alma- Hermano, cualquiera diría que acabas de ver a McGonnnagall en camisón y sin depilar bailando la conga…-se preocupó. James seguía con la mirada gacha- ¡Merlín, pobre Jamie-Pooh! Ahora lo entiendo…-se sentó a su lado, con la misma expresión pintada en la cara.

-No, Sirius… es peor-anunció mirándolo con pena. La cara de Sirius era un poema: pasó del aturdimiento al horror en una fracción de segundo.

-¿Peor que McGonnagall sin rasurar?-pensó en voz alta- Uff, eso es difícil… Dime, ¡no! Creo que no estoy preparado para algo así…-lo miró, orgulloso, exclamando dramáticamente- ¡Sé fuerte, James, yo sé que tu puedes…!-y se puso a pensar-¿Malfoy moreno, vestido de andaluza? No, por Morgana, estamos hablando de la mismísima Minnie…-siguió pensando hasta que se puso pálido-. Dios mío-ante el tono, James volteó a verlo con miedo. A saber en qué estaba pensando, que había utilizado la gran expresión muggle.

-¿Qué?

-¡Has visto a Snape con el pelo limpio y rubio platino cantando y saltando a lo Heidi por las mesas del Gran Comedor!-gritó, espantado. Lo cogió por los hombros, zarandeándolo-¡Merlín y sus tazas del té de las cinco! ¡Vamos a morir! Ya puedo ver los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis sobre Thershals… Oh, no-lloró, con amargura-¡Y yo sin haberme acostado todavía con Amanda Thompson ni Marlene McKinnon...! ¡Señor! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-gritó, con los brazos abiertos al cielo. Una colleja, esta vez cortesía de James, lo devolvió a la realidad. Un poco bruscamente.

-¡Auuuuuuuuu!-se quejó- ¡Joder, Potter! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No te callabas, tío-se excusó, con sonrisa "made in Potter" y la misma cara triunfal de Sirius momentos antes del melodrama más extenso por antonomasia de su vida.

-Esa cara ya es más normal, hombre-sonrió, perdonándolo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Anda, cuéntaselo al tito Sirius, que él te entiende…-James volvió a su antiguo semblante.

-He descubierto una verdad terrible…-agachó la cabeza, deprimido. Oyó un "crack" y miró a Sirius extrañado, que tenía un bol de palomitas entre las piernas.

-¿Qué? Así es más emocionante. Tú sigue-le instó, y añadió-¿Quieres?-le ofreció el bol. James se encogió de hombros y cogió un puñado.- Pero ¡no dejes de hablar!

-Bueno, pues resulta que ya sé porqué mi amada Lily no quiere salir conmigo-Sirius rodó los ojos-ni darse cuenta de que seré el futuro padre de nuestros quince hijos…

-A ver, deslúmbrame-suspiró Sirius, cansado-. ¿Por qué?

-Quiere que me la corte y los tengamos por inseminación artificial-finalizó. A Sirius se le descolgó la mandíbula.

-¿QUÉ?-se le escapó en un grito- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella así?

-No-negó con suavidad, pero con pena- Era eso, o pensar que es de la otra acera, porque no me explico entones por qué no acepta salir con el bombón aquí presente…

Sirius volvió a suspirar. Hizo aparecer una botella de Whisky de Fuego y los desilusionó a ambos, quedando como parte de la pared. Pegó un largo trago, antes de asentir, con la misma cara con la que había encontrado a James al principio. Este estaba muy entretenido con las palomitas de maíz.

Pobre-pensó-ahora veo cómo le ha afectado. Peor que Minnie… ¡Y que Snape!

 

-Definitivamente, hermano, tienes que ir a graduarte las gafas…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James, con la boca llena.

-Tío, creo que Evans es lesbiana.


End file.
